How to Train Your Dragon Fangirl Style
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Michelle is a big fan of How to Train Your Dragon. Gaby not so much. Everyone knows the dragons in the movie don't exist. So what happens when Gaby an Michelle find a real live Night Fury?
1. Chapter 1: A Fangirls Dream Come True

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

Author's Note: The real title is How A Fangirl and A Not So Big Fangirl Trains A Dragon. The title was too long for the box so...

Full Summary: Michelle is a big fan of How To Train Your Dragon. Gaby, not so much. Yet both are best friends. Everyone knows dragons do not exist. Well, at least the dragons from that movie. So what happens when Michelle and Gaby find a real live Night Fury. This is a story of friendship, a secret discovery that could change the world, and the power of Fangirlness.

Chapter1: Michelle's point of view

The sun shone bright on the day. The sky was clear blue with a few clouds going by.

It was warm out here and it felt good. I was simply walking right next to my best friend Gabriella ,or Gaby as people call her, by the park. I was happy because it was finally summer vacation. Not only that but after this summer I'm going to high school. It's really cool cuz' the high school I'm going to is closer to my home and I can have a fresh start.

Anyway so me and Gaby walked to the woods that was near the park. The trees surrounded us giving us some good shade.

"I'm so glad that it's summer." I said smiling to her.

"Yeah and we can spend the whole summer together."

"Yeah I know I mean since you moved I kinda missed you."

Gaby and I were best friends since Pre-K and she was really the main person I'd talk to but she moved away at the end of sixth grade and went to a different school. I was a little lonely since the beginning of seventh grade. Whenever I get to school early or at recess I just stood in the corner and do nothing. Nothing but think about things. That was until when I went to the movies with my parents to see "A Christmas Carol" and I saw a trailer for the movie "How To Train Your Dragon" after the movies I looked it up on wikipedia and I thought of how amazing the friendship between a dragon and a person is. I then developed an interest in dragons. Especially the stories of people befriending them. I then felt less lonely throughout the rest of my days in school. I just sit around and read a book or draw or write in my notebook that I call my personal journal. I felt a little like an outsider but I fell ok with that. Of course Gaby sometimes would visit me or I would visit her in New Jersey where she now lives. This summer however Gaby and her parents came to stay through the whole summer. They stayed at a house not too far from ours so we can see each other every day.

"Sorry."

"That's ok."

We then walked deeper in the woods. Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud roar.

"What...what was that?" Gaby asked.

"I...I don't know" I said. "Let's go see."

We then walked past a few trees and bushes. It took a while but soon we came across a cove. I never thought I'd seen one before. It was beautiful. It had a waterfall and a lake. Rocks were surrounding the background and green grass covered the ground.

It actually looks like the Toothless Cove from How To Train Your Dragon.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as we entered in. "This is beautiful!"

"Yeah it looks nice." agreed my friend.

Our admiration was interrupted by a growl coming from somewhere here.

"Hello...is anyone there?" Gaby called but a growl was the only response.

"Who's there?" I called we both turned our backs to look around.

Another growl came from behind us causing us to flinch. We both turned and both our mouths dropped open.

"Michelle...That's...that's a...a" Gaby stammered.

"Night Fury." I finished in awe and it was true. For there, standing in front of us with a threatening look on it's face was a dragon, but not just any dragon. A Night Fury. The rarest and most intelligent dragon in How To Train Your Dragon. It looked quite like Toothless with it's sleek black scales to the tip of it's tail fins. It had the same bat like wings and yellowish green eyes. It growled at us and it's retractable teeth was shown.

"Umm hi." I said awkwardly to the dragon and it just growled at us in a threatening way.

"Michelle be careful." Gabby warned me from behind.

"It's ok. Really" I calmed her.

I then stepped closer to the dragon. "It's ok. We mean you no harm." I said. The dragon just stared at us obviously not believing me.

"I promise." I said placing a hand over my heart.

The dragon stared at us for a while. It approached closer to me and sniffed me. I stood still for a while and smiled a little at it. It then came to Gaby who flinched.

"It's ok Gaby just stand still." Gaby nodded and stood still like I did.

The dragon stayed a distance from her and sniffed her like it did to me. It then stood back and looked at both of us. There was an awkward silence before the dragon walked to the other side of the cove, burned a patch of grass, and fell asleep.

We stared at the dragon for a while until Gaby noticed an opening between two rocks that looked like a way out.

"Michelle come on." Gaby snapped me out of my thoughts and we both went through the rocks.

As we got out I noticed a one of the rocks with a clear view of the cove. Cautiously I went to the rock and saw the cove with the Night Fury. I quietly took out my IPhone and took silent pictures. I always kept my IPhone on vibrate and silenced it. Just something I got used to in school since I got it. After getting some good pictures of the cove and the Night Fury, I quickly putted my IPhone away and ran out until I saw Gaby outside the woods.

"Where were you? I was worried!" she asked.

"Sorry I just took some pictures look." I showed her my photos of the cove and the dragon.

"Wow your good." she commented.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

Gaby shook her head probably trying to shake the thought off. "Seriously Michelle."

"I know I'm sorry but can you believe it Gaby? We found A REAL LIVE NIGHT FURY!"

I felt so excited.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Gaby agreed.

I noticed it was getting late. I took out my IPhone and looked at the time.

"7:00? Oh Gods we both better get home!"

"Oh right yeah!" We quickly then ran to our houses. We booth shouted goodbye to each other and went in different directions.

I quickly knocked on the door and my mom opened it. "Hey Michelle." my mom greeted.

"Hi mom." I then just went up to my stairs.

"Don't you want some dinner?" she called.

"Not hungry."

"Pasta?" she suggested.

I shrugged thinking why not. "Ok!"

"It'll be ready soon."

I went to my room and opened the door. I simply them just lay on my bed. Thinking about this whole day. I couldn't believe it. I met a real live Night Fury. This could be every How To Train Your Dragon fans dream come true. I took out my IPhone and looked again at the pictures of the cove and the Night Fury. I stared at them for a while. I then thought for a moment. Should I go see it again? I mean it's the first time anyone seen a real live dragon. Or at least a real live dragon from How To Train Your Dragon.

I think the dragon looked like it trusted us. Maybe I could see it again. I mean I am curious. I wonder if Gaby would come with me. Well she's not as big of How To Train Your Dragon fangirl as I am. She prefers Pirates of the Caribbean. Then again she is my best friend. Maybe she would like to go with me. Why not.

"MICHELLE! PASTA IS READY!" Mom's shouting snapped me out of my thought.

"COMING!" I called back.

I quickly then took out my plug to charge my IPhone. I then ran downstairs and smelled the familiar smell of pasta with ketchup. My favorite dinner.

"Thank you." I said grabbing a spoon and having a glass of Fruit punch to go with it.

"You welcome." she said and then went to her computer.

I ate quite quickly considering I was actually hungry and my mind was in thought.

After dinner I washed the dishes and went back to my room, but before going to my room I went to the shelves containing our dvds and blu rays. I looked around until sure enough. I found the blu ray of How to Train Your Dragon. I picked it out, smiled at it, and then went back to my room. Before setting the blu ray player on. I texted Gaby to see if she's alright.

Hey Gaby are you there?

Yeah I'm alright. I didn't tell anyone did you?

Nope but do you think we should?

Nah. Let's keep it a secret but what do you think?

I thought about it. Should we keep this a secret. Well if we tell someone would they believe us even with my pictures. No they might think they're fake or something and if they do believe us, what will they do to the Night Fury? Probably they'll just do experiments on it and hurt it. Yeah. I think we'll just keep it a secret.

Yeah let's keep it a secret. Just between us ok?

Ok g2g see ya.

Yeah see ya. Oh! and I'll send you the pictures.

K

I sent Gaby the picture and putted the IPhone away seeing it was fully charged. I then set the blu ray player on and putted the movie in. I pressed play once the menu came up and I then sat up on my bed watching the movie.

This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless and a view degrees South of freezing to death. It located solidly on the Merain of Misery. My village in a word sturdy and it's been here for seven generatins but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have ...

DRAGONS. _I laughed at humor of this movie. Always funny. _

_Tomorrow I'll find that dragon again. I said in my head as I watched the best movie ever. _

_I most definitely will. After the movie I then wrote all that happened to me today in my diary. It was a little book I got at a Pajama Party I went to at school one day. I then spent the last few minutes reading some How T Train Your Dragon Fanfiction. After that my mom said goodnight to me and then I went to sleep, but the strange thing is as I slept I dreamed about me and Gaby riding the Night Fury in the sky. I felt so free and happy as was Gaby and the Night Fury. Somehow Test Drive was playing in the background but I didn't care. I was so exhilarated I could have sworn I laughed when I suddenly woke up. _


	2. Chapter 2: To Bond With Your Dragon

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

Author's note: So what do you think of my story so far? Great? Good? Not Good? Please Review. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter2: Michelle's point of view

I covered my mouth once I found out I was laughing when I woke up. I looked around the room and then at the door. I waited until I was sure mom or dad won't come in. They can be heavy sleepers sometimes.

I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 A.M. I know it does sound early on a day of summer vacation, but I gotta practice for High School. I sometimes oversleep. Like on weekends or so, but at least I was able to get up today. Anyway I got off my bed and went to my green ghost night light. I turned it off with a simple press on the head. I then pulled up the curtain letting the sunlight hit the room. Yawning I went to the bathroom. I first undid my braid and left the bands near the sink. I the looked at the window. It looked nice outside. I said my quick morning prayer and then brushed my teeth. After putting my pajamas in the hamper ,which was really a container with a small pushable door on top center, I went to take a shower. The water felt nice in a combination of cool and warmth. I rubbed the sponge on the soap and rubbed the soapy sponge all over me. I made sure I was goodly washed before I rinsed it all off. Stepping out of the shower I dried myself off with a towel and wrapped it around me. I picked up the bands an walked back to my room. Stopping at the center of the hallway I looked at my sleeping parents. They didn't seem to be waking up.

I then stepped into my room. I opened my closet and looked at the clothes. I decided to throw on green shorts and a light green sleeveless shirt. I went to my shoes and putted on my pink and brown croc sandals. Getting out of my room I hanged the towel on the top of the staircase and carrying my bands I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I went to the bathroom there and putted the bands in the jar where the rest are kept in the medicine cabinet. I washed my hands, and took out the two bowls that were for my cats. Fluffy and Marshmallow.

"Fluffy! Marshmallow!" I called tapping the bowls with a spoon and sure enough a black cat with furry fur came along with a tuxedo cat with white paws that looked like marshmallows. Hence their names.

I took out a can of cat food and removed the lid. I sliced the cat food with a spoon and scraped each half out of the can into each bowl. I took the bowls in my hands and looked down at my cats who were meowing for food.

"Alright kitties here you go." I set each bowl next to the bowl that contains hard food and the one that contains water for them. they soon ate once it was settled. I the washed the can, the lid, and the spoon and putted them to dry (so the can and lid will be recycled later). Once that was done, I went to the bathroom and washed my hands again.

After that I took another bowl and spoon. Some milk and cereal and ate. It was Cinnamon Burst Cheerios. After I ate I went to the sink and washed the dishes. Then I went back to the bathroom, opened the medicine, took out the jar of bands, and dumped it one table. I picked out two green bands and putted the rest of the bands in the jar. After putting the jar back in the medicine cabinet I looked at the mirror and tried to tie my hair. First I tied my hair in a ponytail. then I split the hair into three strands. Checking if they were even and shrugging I began tying the strands together. As soon as I putted the second band on and looked at my braid. It wasn't tight and looked thicker but I'm working on it. I hope by the end of summer I could tie my hair in a good braid like my mom can do for me, but I'll have to practice.

Sighing I went upstairs to my room. I took out my IPad2 and looked to see if any new How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction stories were published or updated. I smiled cuz a few of my favorite stories were updated and some new ones were published. I decided to read those later and putted my IPad2 away. I then took a remote and tuned the T.V. on. I watched a couple of show episodes that I recorded in my DVR. by the time I decided to stop and turn the T.V. off I looked at the clock 9:00.

I wonder if Gaby's up? I thought so I took out my IPhone and called her. I waited until I heard her answer.

"Hello?" I heard her from the phone.

"Gaby, you there?" I called.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well I was thinking you want to go on a walk with me?" I waited a few seconds.

"Yeah, sure I'll ask my mom."

"Ok see ya."

"Ok bye." I heard her hung up the phone and I hanged up mine.

Smiling I putted my IPhone away and sighed wondering now what.

I decided to keep myself occupied by watching some How To Train Your Dragon videos on YouTube for awhile. I took out my IPhone and headphones and plugged them in. I went to You Tube and watched some videos. Some were clips from the movie and some were music videos as tribute to it.

Deciding that's enough I putted my IPhone away and took out my IPad2. I then read some Fanfiction. I read the new ones that were published and decided to save the rest for later. I puuted my IPad2 away and heard my IPhone buzz. I saw it was a text from Gaby.

I asked my mom and she said it was cool so I'll meet you at 11:00 K

K I'll see u at 11:00 Bye

Bye

I set my phone down and looked at the time. 10:00

That's good enough time I thought. So I decided to prepare myself and grab a few things. I went to my closet and took out a blue bag. I used this for my last days of school to carry my remaining books. I then packed my iCarly folder containing scraps of paper I save for use, my Personal Journal, some pencils and pens, a pencil sharpener, a small clear ball with glitter and colorful springs inside that I call my crystal ball, and the book I'm currently reading. His Dark Materials, Northern Lights.Authors note: aka The Golden Compass Book1. I also took my pink sunglasses and my "Astrid headband" . Really it's a thin cheerleader headband I once found. I call it my "Astrid headband" because I feel like if I tie my hair in a braid, take a few of the hair out and putted the headband on I have Astrid's hairstyle. Well I don't always do that. I just tie my hair in braided ponytail.

I putted my sunglasses in the bag and tucked my "Astrid headband" into my pocket.

I went to my one of my jewelry boxes and took out my crystal necklace. It was necklace with a small purple crystal and a silver key about the same size. I call the key "the key to my dreams".

I saw my mom came in. "Morning Michelle."

"Morning." I just said back.

"Why are you packed." she said noticing my bag.

"Umm I'm gonna go see Gaby is that ok?"

"Ok." She then probably noticed my braid. "Do you want me to braid your hair?"

I decided to because my braid is not tight and... well might as well take the offer. "Ok."

I followed her to the bathroom and she brushed and braided my hair. This time the braid was tighter and looked a little better. "Thanks." I said and went back to my room.

I checked the time 10:45. I might as well go now. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder. I then took my IPhone and headphones, plug them together, went downstairs.

Before going I opened the freezer and took out the fish we my mom was gonna cook for lunch today. I checked if anyone else was around and ran out the door. I walked a couple of blocks and listened to some music.

By the time I was standing in front of the house it was 11:00. I turned off my Iphone and tucked it ,along with the headphones, in my other pocket.

The door opened and Gaby came out wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, purple shorts, black sandals, and carried a silver purse. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey Michelle." Gaby said smiling.

"Hey." I responded with the same smile. "So, ready?"

"Yeah." We stepped down the stairs together and then she noticed my bag and the fish.

"Why do you have that?"

"Oh...that's just something with things I wanted to take."

"Ok ,but what about the fish?"

"Ugh...in case I'm hungry."

"No that's not it. You're going to find that dragon again aren't you?"

"What? No! I'm insulted. Why would I do that?" I gave a fake laugh but she just frowned clearly saying I'm caught and not to even bother trying to slip out.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I am! You happy now?" I huffed.

"Then why did you ask for me to come with you?"

"I thought you would want to come with me." I shrugged.

"I'm not going."

"Oh come on! How many times in your life you've encountered a dragon."

"Well yesterday was the first time."

"Exactly and it could be your last time."

"Well..."

"Aren't you curious?"

"A little." she admitted.

"So come on." I lead the way and I saw her rol her eyes but followed.

"Wait what's the fish for anyway."

"To appease it. You know so we won't be int trouble."

"Good point."

We walked in the same direction as yesterday. We walked by the park to the woods. We then walked past the same trees and bushes as the day before. We entered the cove.

It was still same as yesterday and looked as beautiful. I clutched the fish as we walked around looking for the Night Fury.

Suddenly just like the way Toothless did we saw the Night Fury in front of us crawling from a rock and smelling the scent of the fish.

I held it out in one hand and looked at Gaby. I motioned the fish for her to grab it and she gave me a look saying. "Are you serious?" I nodded and motioned my head to the dragon and she sighed and held the fish along with me.

The Night Fury came closer to us and opened it's mouth showing no teeth.

"Toothless?" asked Gaby. "but I thought you had..." she was cut off when the Night Fury brought it's teeth out and grabbed the fish and chomped it down.

"Teeth?" I finished for her smuging.

The Night Fury approached closer to us until we sat in front of a rock. "Oh no. No, no, no. We don't have any more." I said, but the Night Fury just regurgitated the fish and spat half of it on us.

"Ew."

The Night Fury sat on it's haunches like Toothless did and stared at us with a blank expression.

We stared back and this moment couldn't get any awkwarder. The Night Fury looked at the fish then us. I know what it wants.

"You better eat it." I whispered to Gaby.

"What? No way!" The dragon growled a little at that statement.

"You better or you'll make it mad."

Gaby sighed but we both lifted the fish to our mouth. It smelled so foul I could just throw up. We both took a bite of the fish and it tasted DISGUSTING! I feel like I'm gonna be sick once I swallowed it, and it looks like Gaby was too.

"OK, that was the most disgusting fish I ever eat!" Gaby stated as she spat out the foul flavor and went to the lake to wash her mouth.

"Well now you know how Hiccup felt." I stated and I looked at the dragon who stared curiously at her. It turned to me and I gave it a friendly smile.

The Night Fury looked at me suspiciously ,probably at my smile. Then it moved it's mouth in an imitation of a smile, only with no teeth. I giggled because it reminds me of Toothless so much.

I saw Gaby stepped in and looked at the dragon's toothless smile.

"Aw! It looks so cute!" I saw her reaching out a hand to try to pet it, but it growled ,showing it's teeth, and went off to the other side of the cove.

It burned a patch of grass again and layed down to go to sleep. we went around the lake and sat in front of the Night Fury. A bird chirped getting it's atention. As the bird flew away it saw us. I gave a little friendly wave. It gave us a look of dissapointment and shifted laying on the side. Hiding it's face with it's tail.

I shifted closer staring at both of the fins. I reached out to touch them when the Night Fury moved it's tail away showing it's awake.

Quickly I stood up and walked away as Gaby followed.

I sat on a rock and watched as the dragon went to a tree and hanged upsidedown from the branch like a bat.

"Well now what?" asked Gaby.

"We wait I guess."

"Ok." I saw her sat next to me and took out her phone. I kept myself occupied by drawing a sketch of the Night Fury like the way Hiccup did in the soundtrack 'Wounded'

in my Personal Journal. Once I finished I watched a You Tube How To Train Your Dragon video, and then I simply just draw the Night Fury in the dirt with a stick I found.

Gaby looked at my drawing. "Not bad." she commented.

"Thanks." I said and I heard a purr and with a shift glance I saw the Night Fury behind us. Awkward.

I then saw it walked off on it's haunches, broke a tree branch and came back draging it around us. It did it the same way Toothless did, and it looked like it's currently having fun. I laughed a little and so did Gaby. It looked at us and we gave a glance pretending we didn't look. It just then went around us again hitting us with tree branch, I know accidently. It stopped and looked at it's work proudfully.

We stood up and looked around and took a step to see more. The Night Fury however growled at us and we looked to see we both stepped on a line. Gaby stepped back, but I just lifted my foot up like Hiccup did.

"Michelle be careful." I nodded and experimently stepped on the line again and the Night Fury growled at me until I lifted my foot again. I repeated this twice until I decided not to mess with it. Seeing it looked more threatining.

Cautiously I stepped over the lines. It was like I was dancing the way Hiccup did. I laughed a little thinking of the fun I'm having doing this.

I did this until I was out of the way and Gaby was still there looking surprised at my actions.

"Come on Gaby!" I called.

"No way! What if I stepped on the lines and really made the dragon mad."

"Just do what I just did."

"But..."

"Trust me!"

"Ok!" I watched as she cautiosly stepped over the lines in a sort of dance. She giggles a little obviously having as much fun as I did. I waited until she was right next to me.

"You were good." I said.

"You too." We both smiled but noticed the Night Fury right in front of us withhan amused look on it's face.

Gaby reached out her hand and I did as well, but the Night Fury growled a little.

This time I turned my head away and reached my hand out further. Out of the corner of my eye, Gaby did the same.

sometimng warm pressed against half of my palm. I shuddered a little and saw Gaby did the same.

We both looked and saw the Night Fury's nose pressed against both of our palms. We looked at the dragon an smiled at eachother.

The dragon pulled away, snorted, and ran off to the otherside of the cove to take a nap.

I looked at my palm in amazment. I just touched a dragon. A real live dragon. I felt so amazed I was lost in my thoughts until Gaby shook me.

"Michelle! Our parents! They'll be worried."

Our parents? Then realizatin hit me. "OH Gods! Our parents!" Checking if I had everything and nodding sure of it I ran with Gaby out the cove. Before going we both waved. "See you tomorrow!" I called and I saw the dragon waved it's tail.

Quickly we ran out the woods, past the park, and to each of our blocks to our houses.

Shouting goodbye to eachother we to our homes.

I slowly opened the door and saw my mom standing at the hallway. Her arms were crossed and sshe didn't look happy.

"Ugh...hi mom." I said awkwardly.

"Where were you?" she asked desperately.

"With Gaby remember? I asked if I could go see her and you said yes."

"I called Nancy (Gaby's mom) and she said you and Gaby went for a walk."

"Oh I forgot to mention? Well...oops. I'm just gonna go upstairs." i went on the stairs hoping she wouldn't ask thois question.

"Where is the fish?" Draco's teeth! I'm dead!

"Umm...I don't know. You think I did something to the fish?" i ran quickly upstairs and shut my door.

"Oh Gods! I hope she won't find out!" I whispered.

I layed back on the bed and dropped my bag. I couldn't belive I just touched a dragon. A Night Fury. I felt like I just made a new friend. I looked at the palm where the Night Fury touched me. I wasn't the only one who touched it. Gaby too. Was she amazed too?

She looked like it.

I smiled thinking this. I'm gonna see that Night Fury again and Gaby can come with me. We could train. Just like Hiccup trained Toothless. Maybe we could even ride it. That would be so cool. I'm definatly gonna see that dragon again and we'll keep it a secreat. At least for now, but I know one thing for sure.

This summer's just gotten interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Caught

How a Fangirl and a not so big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

Chapter3: Normal point of view

Michelle stood outside Gaby's house listening to her music. It was a miracle she can get out of the house again. Yesterday her mother became worried and suspicious. Worried because of her daughter and suspicious because of what she's up to. She however agreed to let Michelle go to see Gaby but she has to come back before 6:00 P.M. Her dad was also worried as well.

The door opened and Gaby came out after greeting eachother they walked to woods to meet there Night Fury friend.

"So how'd your mom take it?" Michelle asked on the way.

"Well she was pretty mad but she still lets me out of the house."

"Hm. Same thing with my mom."

"You didn't tell her. Did you?"

"No. Did you?"

"Course not. It's our little secreat."

"Right."

They walked deep into the woods until they were at the cove. They looked around to see the Night Fury was not there.

"Hugh where did the dragon go?" Michelle asked putting her hands on her hips.

The girls looked around the cove but were unawear of the sneaky dragon hiding on the same rock as it did before.

Their search was ended when something tackled the girls. They both shrieked in surprise but laughed once they saw it was just their friend.

"You scared us. You know that?" Gaby laughed.

The dragon just smugged and got off of them. As the girls brushed themselves off Michelle came and petted the dragon.

"Hey Michelle?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna name it."

"I don't know." Michelle shrugged.

"How 'bout Toothless." Gaby smiled at her great idea.

"Gaby, just because one Night Fury is named Toothless it doesn't mean all the Night Furies have to be named Toothless. Besides I don't even know if this ones a boy or a girl."

"Well why don't we find out." Gaby suggested.

Michelle had a surprised look on her face. She looked at the dragon and shuddered. "I'm not looking in there."

"What are you talking about...oh!" Gaby looked away embarrassed.

Michelle turned to face the dragon. "Hey is all right if I ask you something?"

The Night Fury tilted it's head curiously.

"Umm...I want to know it your male or female."

The dragon's eyes widen at what she means and stepped back a little.

"NO! NO! Not that way! Definatly not that way! Trust me I'd find it freaky too." Michelle waved her hands for good measure. "Just give one tap if your a boy or two if your a girl."

Using it's tail the Night Fury tapped it on the ground twice.

"Your a girl? Cool." Gaby smiled.

"So lets see what name would you like." Michelle studied the dragon finding a good name.

"Ok ugh...Ananta?" The Night Fury shook her head.

"Onyxa?" Another shook.

"Toothless?" Gaby stated again smiling.

The Night Fury look bewildered while Michelle looked annoyed but shook her head again.

Michelle sighed but looked at the Night Fury once more. What really caught her attention were those yellowish eyes. They looked like they were glowing and the black pupils remind her of a crescent moon. Luna. That actually sounds like a good name.

"Luna?" Michelle asked smiling modestly.

The Night Fury looked at her and tilted her head considering before nodding in acceptance.

"Luna? That sounds nice." Gaby stated smiling.

"Thanks. You sure you like it? It just came to me." Michelle looked at 'Luna'.

The dragon nodded proudly and then looked up at the sky. The wind blew hard.

The girls looked up as well. "Hm I wonder what it's really like riding a dragon through the sky. Must be amazing." Michelle muttered and the Night Fury heard.

The Night Fury crouched and motioned it's head for Michelle to hop on.

"Um what are you doing?" asked a confused Michelle while a confused Gaby watched.

The dragon rolled it's eyes and motioned it's head again.

"You want me to ride you?" Michelle asked feeling almost like she couldn't belive it.

The dragon nodded and Michelle came sat right on. The Night Fury did the same to Gaby.

"Umm I don't know. I think I'll..."

"Come on Gaby don't want to look back at this years later and say you had the guts to ride a dragon?"

Gaby smirked "Alright." she then sat behind Michelle and the Night Fury spread her wings.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Michelle stated.

The Night Fury then jumped high and flapped her wings. Michelle and Gaby both screamed as they held on. Gaby out of fear, but Michelle more like riding a fast roller coaster.

"OH GOSH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Gaby called.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Michelle assurred.

Luna soon spead her wings in the sky and the girls calmed down.

Michelle opened her eyes and looked around. "Gaby you gotta see this."

Catiously Gaby opened her eyes, looked, and was amazed at what she saw. As was Michelle.

There infront of them was the big blue sky. Clouds were around and a wide view of houses were below.

Michellre laughed. It was like a dream come true. She couldn't belive her eyes. She was actually riding a dragon. A real live dragon. She only dreamed about this since she developed her intrest in dragons and she loved it. She felt so free. The big sky clearing ahead. The wind whipping through her hair. The clouds so near she can touch them. She wonders if Gaby is enjoying as much she is.

Gaby's point of view:

I couldn't belive I am actually riding a dragon through the sky. I mean I never thought of something like this but I gotta admit it's so cool. I'm glad now Michelle decides to see the dragon again. I just wonder though why. Since when did she get intrested in dragons?

I putted that question aside and payed more attention to the ride. It's way better than riding a roller coaster. When you ride a roller, sure you get a fast thrill ride but you go only where the bars go for a limmited time. But when you ride something that flys you can where you want with no limits. It's way cooler. We flew around over houses, trees, and even through clouds. I see why Michelle convinced me to ride.

Normal point of view:

As the girls ride in the sky they went through some big clouds both cherred and laughed until they went through and saw right in front of them was...a...helicopter.

They both gasped. "LOOK OUT!" Michelle screamed and the Night Fury tryed to flap back. They got a god look at the people in it. There were men and a women dressed in camouflge. One man in there had a small camera and Michelle saw a bright flash coming from it. "NO!" she screamed. The Night Fury suddenly lost control and they saw the helicopter flying away.

"OH GODS!" Michelle exclaimed because she, Gaby, and Luna were all falling. Strangly to the lake in the cove. "DIVE IN!" Michelle exclained and they all went in diving positions until they hit the water.

SPLASH

They all swam up right after diving in. Seeng none had injuries they began swimming to shore. As Michelle did so she exclaimed "THAT WAS AWESOME!". In responce to that Gaby lied back tired on the grass and Luna smacked herself on the forehead.

Michelle got out of the water and sat next to Gaby. "Wasn't that cool?"

"You mean almost falling to our deaths?"

"Well it was thriller a little but I meant the ride."

"Oh...yeah it was fun too." The girls layed back on the grass watching the clouds. Both there hearts were still pounding.

"Hey Michelle we better get going." Gaby stated.

"Hugh...oh yeah."

They then got up. "Wait what will we say about our wet cloths." Gaby asked.

"Oh we'll just say we had a...waterballoon fight."

"You think they'll buy that?"

Michelle shrugged.

Luna suddenly came over.

"Luna you want something?" Michelle asked.

The dragon shook her head, flapped her wings, ad blew a hot breath on the girls. It took a while but soon the girls were completely dry.

"Wow thanks Luna." Michelle exclaimed.

"Appreciate it." Gaby agreed.

They waved goodbye and went back to they're homes. They took a good long walk and had conversation on the way. Soon they were back home and their parents were relieved.

They were unaware however of the fact that they were seen. More importantly they were seen by people who can find them again.


	4. Chapter 4: They're On To Us

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

Chapter4: Normal point of view

Automatic doors opened. The people in camouflage stepped in. A man wearing a suit stood in the room they entered.

"You asked to speak to me?" He said in a deep voice.

"Yes sir. We've found something I think you might want to see." The man held out a printed picture of two girls sitting on a Night Fury.

"What is this?" the man said in an annoyed tone.

"That's ugh dragon sir." said the man in camouflage.

"From that movie 'How To Train Your Dragon'." pointed out the woman.

"I know what this is and where it came from, but I'd like to know why are showing me this joke."

"Sir it's not a joke. This is a real photo taken today while we were helicopter flying."

"Yeah and I'll bet you've seen Shrek too. Look I don't have time for this. I got problems already and I don't want you two to keep joking around. Ok?"

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Good, now get back to your posts." The two then left.

"Well now what? He didn't believe us." asked the woman.

"Well we're gonna do something about this." stated the man.

"How? We don't even know these girls or where they are?"

The man looked and went to a computer in the room they passed. "Well we're gonna find out." he said typing in.

"And what are we gonna do once we find them and the dragon?"

He looked at her for a while. "I don't know yet. We'll figure it out once we find them."

He then continued to his typing and searching.

Meanwhile Michelle and Gaby were in the cove with Luna. Gaby just sat on a rock looking officially bored and Michelle just bounced her crystal ball. Luna became intrigued in this.

Michelle looked curiously at Luna and then her ball. A mischievous smile spread across her face. She then tossed the ball straight at Luna. In defense Luna hit the ball with her tail like a bat and the ball bounced to the wall of the cove and headed straight to Gaby.

"GET DOWN!" Michelle screamed.

Gaby quickly ducked as the ball flew right over her. It them bounced off the wall and landed right in the lake.

"Well there goes some fun." Michelle stated frowning.

Luna looked at her then the lake. Smiling the dragon jumped right in causing both Michelle and Gaby to get wet. "LUNA!"

A few seconds later Luna jumped right out of the water splashing the two girls again.

"Thanks. It's like I can't get wet enough." Gaby stated.

Luna rolled her eyes and dropped the ball. She then gave the ball a kick letting it roll to Michelle.

"Thanks Luna." Michelle smiled picking it up.

"Well now what? We're wet." Gaby stated.

Luna just breathed her warm breath and flapped her wings giving her friends a good blow dry.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Luna."

"Hey what time is it anyway?" Michelle asked.

"Well it's..." Gaby looked at her cell phone. "4:00."

"OK good we still got some time left."

"I need to rest I'm pooped." Gaby sat on the ground with Michelle and Luna came and they curled right by her.

They just sat there together in silence watching the clouds. Eventualy the just did there own thing. Luna falled asleep, Gaby looked at her phone and Michelle read her book.

Gaby looked at the dragon. "Hey Michelle?"

"Yeah?" Michelle settled her bookmark in the book and shut it.

"Where do you think she comes from?"

"Who?"

"Luna of course."

Michelle looked at the dragon. She wonders that question herself. "I don't know." Michelle petted Luna's head causing her to wake up.

"Sorry to wake you." Luna just shook her head no biggy.

"Oh my! We better get going!" Gaby qickly stood up.

"Why what time is it?" Michelle looked at her own phone and it read 5:50.

"Oh Draco and Saphira! We gotta go." Michelle grabed her things and ran with Gaby.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW LUNA!"

Luna just waved her tail goodbye and went to sleep.

Michelle and Gaby ran to there houses screaming goodbye to eachother.

Michelle went in and saw her mother at the door.

"I'm here just in time." Michelle stated.

Her mother stood there frowning.

"Is there something wrong?"

Meanwhile Gaby came to her house and met her mother who had the same expression on her face.

"Hey mom." Gaby smiled but her mother was still the way she was.

"Um is there a problem?"

"Problem? No there isn't. However I did here something intresting."

"What?" Gaby asked nervously.

"What do you mean there's some funny buisness going around?" Michelle asked back at her house.

"Well you said you went to Gaby's house today, but when I called Nancy she said Gaby went to your house. Now how about that?"

"Oh...that...eh he...well you see..."

"Oh about that ugh well this gonna be funny." Gaby laughed nervously.

"Well look here as a mother..." Nancy began.

"We just want to know..." Michelle's mom said.

"Where you two have been." both said similarly.

"Ugh look! Fluffy scratching the speakers again!" Michelle's mom looked but didn't see Fluffy with the speakers and Michelle taking advantage of this ran up the stairs.

"Umm look dad's here." Nancy looked behind and Gaby ran to her room.

Michelle layed back on her bed and took out her IPhone and texted Gaby.

Gaby you there?

Yeah you didn't tell your mom did u?

No did u?

No but I know there on to us.

Yeah. Next time we gotta make a good beliveable story for the both of them. Right?

Right. We'll talk to eachother about it before we go.

Good.

I g2g see ya.

Yeah see ya.

Michelle sighed. How long will they keep this a secreat? Forever? No. Eventualy they'll have to tell them or they'll find out themselves. She just hope whatever happens things will work out in the end.

Not now. She thought. Don't think about it now. Michelle then spent the rest of her day watching T.V. and reading some How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction.

Tommorrow she thought. Will be another day.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon's Lab

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

Chapter 5: Michelle's Point of View

Me and Gaby walked to the cove together. We told our parents that we're going to Mcdonalds together at lunchtime. They asked to come with us but we said it's for just the two of us. My mom was getting really suspicious and I'm pretty sure Gaby's mom is no better. I don't know if we should tell them the truth or not. Maybe I'll figure out later.

Anyway we walked to the cove and Luna came to greet us.

"Hey Luna." I said.

"So what do you want to do?" Gaby asked.

Luna spread out her wings and flapped them a little.

"You wanna fly?" I asked in a laugh and she nodded eagerly.

"Well ok." Deeply I wanted to go for a ride too.

I sat forward on Luna and Gaby sat behind me. Luna spread her wings and took of. Gently this time. The sky was bright blue and the wind was quite strong. I loved it. We went through the clouds and raced with the wind. My heart was pounding from all this excitement. I screamed like we were riding a rollar coaster but trust me. This is way better. Gaby laughed as well obviously having as much fun as I am and Luna roared in joy. We both laughed and covered our ears before remembering to hold on.

The ride soon turned more calm and peaceful. I couldn't ask for anything better. I feel like we could fly forever. Racing in the sky and going were no one's ever dared to go. Our silence was broken by Gaby.

"Hey Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna tell someone? Like our parents?" Oh yeah now I remember the situation we're in.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Well you know our parents know we're up to something."

"Yeah of course."

"So do you think we should tell them anyway."

"Well how do you expect we do anyway? Walk up to them and say 'Hey mom and dad, the truth is me and Gaby found a dragon from that movie How to Train Your Dragon and we don't know where she came from and we've been spending time with her in a cove in the woods we've been too.' They wouldn't believe us, and if they do what will they do about this. Let us go see her everyday, and keep this as a family secret we swear to never reveal?"

"Do you think if we tell them we really should keep this as a family secret?"

"Well how do you expect we do anyway? Tell about this in school when summer's over." I started using a teacher's voice. " 'Juliet what did you this summer?' 'I went to Florida to visit my family.' 'Matthew what did you do this summer?' 'I went to Spain.' 'Michelle what did you this summer?' 'Oh me and Gaby founded a Night Fury from that movie How to Train Your Dragon and we spent the whole summer bonding with it."

"Ok but what do you suggest we do?"

"Ugh I don't know."

Suddenly Luna started acting strangely. She twitched and her pupils turned to slits. She started to swift in a new direction and I didn't know we were far away from home till now.

"Michelle what's going on." Gaby asked holding on.

"I don't know. Luna come on why don't we go back to the cove." I lay my hand on her head hoping she understands but Luna just shook it off and hissed. This is creeping me out as much as Gaby. I don't know why, but "Dragon's Den" was playing in my head. I mean it's not like we're gonna find a Dragon's Nest with a Sedragonous Giganticus Maximus in it. Right?

We flew together in an ominous silence. Suddenly we saw fog clear up an we see an island that looked like the Dragon's Nest. We see down below people walking to the big volcano and a small part of it opened like automatic doors. What's going on?

We flew around looking for a way in until we see a hole in the wall. We took that entrance and we were shocked at what we saw.

We see dragons everywhere, but they weren't just any dragons. They were dragons from How To Train Your Dragon. The movie and the books. I recognized some were from the book ,even though I didn't read any of them yet, because I saw a couple of Mood-Dragons. I took out my IPhone and took pictures of this.

What shocked me the most was that all of these dragons were in cages. We see people in white coats standing near some with clipboards in their hands. There were desks filled with vials of who knows what and eggs. Dragon eggs I bet. I even saw a one of people taking a blood sample from a poor Terror who tried to fight back but was held by others. Not gently. This made me mad. No should treat a dragon like this and I saw Luna snarled at this as well.

I saw one particular person standing in the center of the room. He wore the same white coat and had crazy red hair and brown eyes. He looked like the head scientist. We watched as he walked to a giant steel walled cage. We heard giant chains rattle and familiar but scary roar that caused all dragons to cower in their cages.

A giant dragonlike thing came into view and it couldn't be but it is.

"Oh gods that's the Red Death!" I whispered.

Gaby looked shocked. "Oh my."

Soon the scientist started speaking. "Soon my giant pet. Soon. We will take over the city and I shall have my revenge." What does he mean by that? He then started laughing maniacally.

"Ok I think we better go." Luna nodded and took off. I thought we were unnoticed until me and Gaby looked back and saw it stare us right in the eye.

We quickly flew out of there and back to the cove.

"Oh my gods did you see that?" I said.

"Yeah I can't believe it."

"Ok Gaby we have to tell someone."

"But you know what they would do to Luna."

"If we don't then there will be another Dragon/Human War, and I'm pretty sure Hiccup and Toothless won't just come in and end this."

"Yeah maybe we could make a video and show it on the internet."

"No Gaby. That sounds too risky. People would just come by and take Luna and do who knows what."

"Well what do you suggest?"

I know this was coming. "Our parents."

"What?"

"We tell our parents."

"Why I thought we were gonna keep this a secret."

"Because they can help us with this. I don't what else to do."

"Yeah me neither."

"So how will we do it."

"I'll figure something out tomorrow."

"We will figure something out tomorrow."

"Right we will figure something out."

"Yeah." Gaby looked at her watch. "We better go."

I looked at my IPhone "Yeah lets go."

"Bye Luna."

"See you tomorrow."

"We the walked out of the forest to our home. On the way I kept thinking about those poor dragons. They shouldn't be kept in cages and treated like that. It made mad.

"Michelle you alright." Gaby asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I lied but she can tell.

"Come on you can tell me"

"Alright. I...I'm just upset about the way those people in there treated those dragons. It's just plain wrong. I mean no dragon should ever be treated like that. It's makes me sick."

I clenched my fists.

"Wow you sound like you really care for those dragons."

"Well I just feel that way."

"Ok."

We then went home not caring if were on time or not. My mom didn't ask anything and I didn't hear from Gaby about her mom. Guess it's the same thing.

I was worried for the rest of the day. I didn't have dinner and I didn't feel like watching T.V. My mom seemed worried but I didn't care.

I looked at the pictures I took of Luna me and Gaby, the dragons and the scientists in the lab, and the Red Death.

What am I gonna do? How am I gonna explain this? What will happen if I do? those thoughts rang in my head. I decided to sleep a little earlier today so I lied back in my bed and shut my eyes. Whatever happens I'm glad Luna and Gaby are with me.


	6. Chapter 6:Busted

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

Chapter6: Michelle's point of view

I was eating breakfast with my mom while dad was on the computer. I didn't tell them yet. Me and Gaby will do it together soon. I was nervous and not hungry so I just simply had a bowl of cereal. I didn't eat much and I just twirled the spoon around the milk.

"Michelle are you ok?" Mom asked

"Um yeah. I'm fine. Whatever." I drank down the milk and washed the dishes.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I just told you."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

I looked at her nervously. Should I tell her now? "Well...you see...um the thing is..."

I was cut off when the doorbell rang and dad came to answer it. Saved by the bell.

When dad opened the door however he was pushed hard to wall of the living room. What the...

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted but some men grabbed me. They were all camouflage. Some took my mother and we were dragged outside.

I saw Gaby and her family were held by more of them. I tried to kick and squirm out of there grasp. "LET GO OF ME! LET GO YOU LOUSY SON OF A HALF-TROLL RAT EATING MUNCHE BUCKET!"

"You better watch your languege little girl." I looked and in front of me was the same man in camouflage I saw before. Oh no. I also the same woman next to him.

"You better let me go you blockheaded Urgal mated descendant." Everyone gave me a look of confusion but I didn't care.

"You better watch it or else." the man gestured to a direction and I looked. There was our dragon being captured and put in chains. Ikicked and stomped on the solders foot until I managed to get out from his grasp. Gaby struggled with one but I helped and kicked his shin. He finally let go and we ran to our dragon. We tried to comfort her, but soldiers pulled us back.

"NO DON'T HURT HER!" I screamed.

"Michelle, what's going on?" mom asked and dad looked demanding for an answer.

"Ok mom, the truth is me and Gaby found this dragon in a cove in the woods, and we've been bonding with it. That's where we've been going all this time and those people saw us when we were flying together." I gestured to the two.

"You...you've been riding that thing?"

"Yes and 'that thing' is a dragon technically." I laughed nervously.

Mom and dad looked shocked. I looked at Gaby who's with her family. "Is it true?"

Nancy asked. Gaby sighed. "Yes."

We were taken ,not gently, to the trunk. I tried to see where Luna is but I couldn't. We were then drove off to who knows where.


	7. Chapter 7:The Truth Revealed

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains A Dragon

Chapter7: Normal point of view

Michelle and Gaby sat next to each other in the trunk in silence. Their parents didn't say anything.

"So you've trained a dragon?" Michelle's dad asked.

"Well I guess you could say that." Michelle shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us." her mom asked upset.

"We didn't know how and we didn't know how you'd take it." Gaby explained.

"Well is it better than having it like this?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry." Michelle looked at her mother who still wasn't happy.

She then looked at the two people driving the trunk. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see soon."

"Well can you tell us how'd you find us again?"

"Your cellphones were a big help. We also found out from your parents credit cards and ID."

"Of course." Michelle sighed but lay back. The rest of the drive was quiet.

They pulled up at a building and everyone got out. The people "escorted" them and Luna in.

They entered the room and followed the two people in camouflage until they see a man in a suit.

"What do you want this time?" he asked. Gaby and Michelle were surprised by his deep voice.

"Sir remember the picture we showed you of the two girls and the dragon?"

"Oh not this again!"

"Well we've found them." The man looked at girls suspiciously. "You decided to drag out two girls and their family out of their homes?"

"Well...sir we might have but we've also captured the dragon. If you would follow us we can show you." The two people then led the way again and the man followed.

They soon came into a room that had people dressed in white and Luna chained on a table with people surrounding her.

Michelle and Gaby ran to their dragon and shoved the people aside. "Leave her alone."

"Hey you alright?" Michelle asked petting the dragon soothing her.

"Michelle! Get away from that!" her mom screamed.

"Mom it's ok. She wouldn't hurt us. I trust her and she trusts me." Michelle looked at the people their staring at her in awe. Some wrote things down in clipboards and some whispered to others.

"Let her go." Michelle said to them.

"We can't do that." said one of them and said person dared to hold up a needle. The memory of the poor Terror flashed back to Michelle. "Put that down." she said.

"What?"

"I said put that down. Don't even think about it." she pointed to the needle. The scientist gave a look of confusion before setting the needle down. Michelle felt calmer. "Thank you."

"Alright now what's going on?" asked the man in the suit.

"Well this is the first time we've ever seen a dragon from a movie so..."

"Will you please just let Luna go and let us go home. She didn't do anything." Gaby said.

"What you gave it a name now?" the man laughed.

"Her she's a girl and I'm asking you to let her go."

"Look we are in a middle of a new discovery and we're extremely busy so why don't you just..."

"Oh and how will do so? Try dissecting her like a frog in biology class? I won't let you hurt her like those people do to other dragons on that island!" Realizing what she said Michelle flung her hand to her mouth.

"Did you say other dragons? On an island?" the man said.

Michelle looked at Gaby. "Should we tell them?"

"Well they already know about Luna so here's our chance." Michelle nodded. "Ok."

"See the thing is yesterday me, Gaby, and Luna found and island that looked like the Dragon's Nest in How To Train Your Dragon. Inside was a lab where there were other dragons from both the movie and the book."

Everyone looked shocked. "I have pictures." Michelle took out her IPhone and showed the pictures of the lab. They looked at them in awe and when I showed the one of the scientist the man said. "No it can't be."

"What?" Michelle asked confused putting her IPhone away.

"It's him again."

"Who?"

"Dr. Harvord Atom."

"Who's that?"

A few minutes later the woman typed on a computer and a picture showed of the same man with the crazy red hair and brown eyes.

"Dr. Harvord Atom used to work for us for two years. He was a brilliant scientist until one day he saw that How To Train Your Dragon movie. Since then all he's been focusing on were these dragons and he's been working on creating real live ones. He actually even made a real one. What was it called again um..." the woman snapped her fingers to try to stay focused. "a Nanodragon that's it."

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

The woman sighed. "After finding out what he's been doing we fired him and he swore revenge. We haven't heard from him since."

"When we were there we heard him say he will take over the city and have his revenge."

"Of course. He always said he could gain power using the dragons."

"By the way, what happened to the Nanodragon?"

"Oh we've been trying to find it for months. We've put in security cameras everywhere. We've tried the best pest catchers but that little thing just can't be caught."

Michelle chuckled and saw a particular small dragon talking to Luna. she doesn't know what they're saying but she couldn't help but giggle at this.

They look at her in confusion and suddenly saw the Nanodragon with the Night Fury.

"Get it!" someone called and they ran to try to catch it but it jumped away and Michelle caught it in her own two hands.

"Hey Gaby check it out." Michelle opened her hands reveling the tiny dragon.

"Cute." Gaby said.

While the rest of the scientists looked for the Nanodragon Michelle went to her mom and slipped the dragon into her pocket without her mother noticing.

"Alright that's it I'm tired of looking for a small dragon. That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we've found a real dragon and we now know where Harvord is and what he's doing. So I think it's important that we find him and stop him.

"No you can't. You don't understand there's also the Seadragonous Giganticus Maximus

there. You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I had enough about these dragons and I don't need to here anymore of them. Now how did you find that island?"

"But no you can't..."

"I said how did you find that island?" his tone was more forceful.

"I...We didn't. Luna did. Dragons might be the only one to find it."

The man looked like an idea came to his mind.

"Oh no. No No! You don't understand. You won't stand a chance against that dragon."

"Take them to someplace quiet. We're going to put an end to this."

Soon people took Luna and load her in chains carried by helicopters, followed by tanks and trunks. Michelle and Gaby just watched from the building. Their parents were downstairs obviously talking about this whole situation.

Michelle watched sadly as the army took their Night Fury away.

"I can't believe it. It's happening. Those people are gonna try to get themselves killed and soon this will be another Dragon/Human war." Michelle said.

"Yeah that's a bummer." Gaby responded.

"Why did I even try to befriend that dragon?" Michelle questioned sadly. "It would have better if I just left it alone."

"Yeah I guess. In fact why did you try befriend the dragon?" Michelle just looked away. "Why did you?"

"I don't know I thought I could make a new friend."

"That doesn't sound like your answer."

"Well why do you want to know anyway?" Michelle asked annoyed.

"Well it's kind of the reason we're in this."

"Alright you want to know why? Here's the story. Ever since you moved away I was a loner. I barely talked to anyone and when I do it's awkward. I just stand in the corner like an outsider. Then when I saw the trailer for How To Train Your Dragon I started to develop an interest in dragons. I love the stories of the strong bond a dragon and dragon rider have and I thought it's amazing and I've always wanted a dragon of my own. So I probably thought this was my chance." Gaby looked at Michelle and she just turned away.

"And I can say you are great one." Gaby said smiling.

"Pfft yeah right." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"No really. You are. You know how to calm a dragon down. You weren't afraid of one. Gosh you'd even eat a regurgitated fish just to be nice to one." Gaby laughed. "Most of all you care for the dragons and you don't like seeing them hurt."

Michelle smiled. "Yeah but I brought ours in danger."

"Well what are you gonna do?" Gaby asked.

"Meh maybe something stupid." Michelle smiled a little.

"Well I think we already done that." Gaby smirked.

"Then as good old Hiccup would say something crazy." Michelle smiled deviously. They were gonna get there dragon back and there gonna save the other ones.


	8. Chapter 8:Battling the RD Fangirl Style

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

Chapter8: Michelle's point of view

We snuck past our parents who were still talking. We went downstairs until we see a fire alarm. I looked at Gaby who nodded. I then pulled the fire alarm and I heard from upstairs people shouting. We quickly then ran until we see an automatic door. It opened and we ran inside to a room. There we see helicopters. Many of them and a big garage door. We can get out now.

"Come on." I said and we ran into the helicopter. "Ok let's do this."

We seated in and I was on the driver's seat. "Do you even know how to fly this thing?" Gaby asked.

I answered honestly "Ugh...no."

"Oh we're gonna die." Gaby moaned.

"No were not." I assured. "Now lets see." I bit my lip and pushed a random button. The doors soon opened.

"There see it's not so hard." I pushed another random button and we took off so fast that we almost ran into a tree but I managed to zoom us up before we crashed.

Gaby took deep breaths almost panting. I did too. "Ok here's the plan." I said and Gaby listened.

"We follow the the army, and get our dragon back..."

"How she's in chains remember?"

I pulled out a key in my pocket. "I got this. It will unlock those chains."

"But how did you..."

"I found it lying on a table and took it. They didn't even notice."

"Clever." she commented.

"Nah I wasn't clever, they should have just been more careful." We both laughed but the I remembered our plan.

"Ok anyway on with the plan. We follow the army and get our dragon back. Hopefully we can also free the other dragons on that island."

"Ok what about that big one?"

"You mean the Red Death? I don't know we'll think of something." Personally I don't want to talk about it.

"Ok but what if that escapes and attack." Gaby looked at me for an answer.

I gulped. "Then we're doomed."

"Oh no."

We looked for any sign of our dragon but no hope. I almost started to think we lost her until we hear that familiar roar. "Luna!" Gaby said and I smiled. I nodded and steered the helicopter following the roar. It took awhile but soon we see the island again. We see tanks and trucks at the front and we see ships at the sea. So that's how they got here.

We see Luna ,still in chains, in the front. We landed near her and jumped out of the helicopter. Everyone looked at us in amazement.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"How did you get here?" said the man who captured our dragon. The woman was right beside him.

"Helicopter." I pointed at it behind me with my thumb.

"But how can you drive that?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you let our dragon go and get out of this island."

"Why should I?" he asked.

"I told you before they have a Red Death. You'll get yourself and others killed."

"I don't care what kind of dragon that is. We'll get Harvord and we'll think of what to do with these later. Now get back before you get yourself and your friend killed."

Some men tried to pull me back but I smacked their hands. "I'm warning you. I saw Kung Fu Panda and Kung Fu Panda 2, so don't think I don't know how to fight."

They just laughed at this and pulled me harder. "Alright that's it you asked for it."

"HOOOWAAAHHH!" I punched and kicked until I was released some tried to get to me again but I used my "kung fu" and what I learned from T.V. to stop them. I managed to get to Luna and unlock the chains with Gaby.

"Sorry I got you into this." I said to her but she just smiled and purred forgiving me. I went on Luna ready to ride her and Gaby came right behind me. We were about to take off when suddenly the island rumbled and shook like a volcano. Oh no. It can't be but, it is.

The volcano broke and all the dragons flew away, carrying the eggs. I'm surprised no one didn't do anything besides watching. Suddenly the Red Death bursted out along with Harvord on him laughing maniacally again.

"Oh my gods!" I said.

"HAHAHAHA You see I have created dragons and now with them I shall have my revenge!" This guy was creeping me out.

"Michelle what do we do?" Gaby asked.

I didn't answer I just watched as the army started shooting at the Red Death but to no succeed. I saw as Harvord laughed knowing his plan was working. This is it. There will actually be another Dragon/Human war. All because I tried to befriend a dragon myself, but if I hadn't Gaby and I wouldn't have this amazing experience. We rode a dragon. We discovered where she came from. Mostly we're having a way cooler summer than anyone else probably. I'm glad we met Luna and we won't loose this. I know what we have to do now.

"We fight the Red Death." I said.

"WHAT?" Gaby asked.

"We have too."

"But did you see it? It's huge! How can we?"

"We have to try and besides we got Luna." I patted her head. "We can do it Gaby."

"But we're just two girls who found a dragon."

"No we're not." I smiled. "We are the dragon riders and together we can do the impossible."

She looked surprised but she smiled and nodded. "Ok Luna we can do this." I saw confidence in her eyes and she nodded as well. "Let's fly!"

We took off to the sky. Luna blasted some fire bolts at the Red Death who roared back.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Harvord yelled and we showed up.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN WITH YOUR NIGHT FURY THAT YOU'VE SPEND A FEW DAYS WITH I'VE BEEN TRAINING THIS DRAGON FOR WHOLE MONTHS!"

"You think you know how to train your dragon, but you're wrong. You don't force dragons and keep them in cages. You treat with kindness and trust." I said.

"HA! WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO TRAIN DRAGONS!" he yelled.

I smirked and said. "Mama knows her dragons."

"WELL YOU WON''T DEFEAT ME! GET 'EM!" the Red Death roared and breathed fire at us but we dodged and flew off. It followed us until we see dark clouds.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yeah I sure am." Gaby said and Luna grunted in reply.

"Alright let's go. Let's go. Let's go." We fly up to the clouds and the Red Death followed.

It flew into the center and we hide in. It was silent until Luna gave her shriek and blasted a fire bolt at it. This enraged the Red Death and it breathed fire in all directions.

We dodged the flames and Luna kept shooting fire bolts. Good thing she has her full tail and not one made of wood or flammable material. We dove down and bolt right back up higher.

"Let's kick it up a notch." I smirked

I heard from below. "DARN IT I SAID GET THEM AND DON'T DISAPPOINT ME!"

We dove back down spinning. Luna shot many fire bolts like a machine gun. Gee I wonder what her shot limit is.

We zoomed past them and came back. The Red Death breathed fire that almost got near us but we dodged quickly.

"GABY!" I shouted. "Are you ok?"

"Well I almost got burned but I'm ok." I turned and saw he and smiled. I also saw the Red Death.

"LOOK OUT!" the Red Death breathed fire again but we swept away. We were then face to face with Harvord. The Red Death stopped building up a big fire.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! YOUR JUST A GIRL WHO RIDES A DRAGON!" Harvord bellowed.

"Oh I'm not just a girl who rides a dragon." I stated proudly. "I'm the number one Dragonprincess."

Harvord gave a look of confusion and annoyance but too late. Luna quickly shot a fire bolt at straight in the Red Deaths mouth as the fire was gonna come out. Fire came inside it's mouth ,not it's own, and the wings began ripping apart like fabric.

"Time to go." I said.

"I agree." Gaby stated we flew above the Red Death grabbing Harvord by the arm while he screamed in protest. We landed by the soldiers as they were near the ships climbing aboard. Smart thinking.

We dropped Harvord in front of the two who captured our dragon and landed at the bow of the ship.

We watched as the giant dragon crashed on the beach and exploded. Just like in the movie. I have to say it looked pretty cool.

I sighed. "It's over."

"Yeah." Gaby said.

I smiled and looked at Harvord who was surrounded bye everyone.

"Now what to do with you?" asked the man.

"Sir there's dragons on the ships." said one soldier who came in.

"What?"

"There's dragons. On the ships." everyone took a look as we did and sure enough there were dragons everywhere.

"Sir what do we do?" asked the soldier. but the man just stared in awe.

A Deadly Nadder crept behind the woman. She turned and screamed and was about to attack but I came in. "Don't you'll startle it."

"Are you crazy? It just startled me!" she said.

"Just reach out." I said slowly taking her hand and leading it to the Nadder.

She flinched but I grabbed her hand. "Relax. It's ok. It's Alright now."

I led her hand to the Nadder's horn. She looked at this in awe but soon began stoking and scratching the dragon's scales.

"All my life I've dreamed of dragons and I'd never thought I'd see a real on let alone befriend one."

"Believe me I know how you feel." I said. I looked and saw others were gasping in awe.

"How did you do that?" a soldier asked.

"It takes trust. You have to earn their trust and give yours as well."

"Teach me how." the soldier stepped forward.

"Me as well." another said.

"Me too." said the soldier who was with the woman.

I smiled and went to Gaby. "Well our summer's gonna be busy hugh?"

"Yeah, but It'll be interesting." Gaby smiled.

"You can say that again." Gaby stood next to me and Luna came right beside us.

"Alright." I clapped my hands together. "Why don't we begin Dragon Training?"


	9. Chapter 9:Epilogue

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

Chapter9: Michelle's point of view

It's been three months since me, Luna, and Gaby defeated the Red Death. Eventually I taught Dragon Training to the army and they now are like a partners. Eventually some dragons who didn't bond yet escaped and some eggs were lost. They roamed around the city of New York. I decided to let it be, because I feel like that those dragons or future hatched dragons will find their rider ,or friend if they're too small to be ridden, on their own. At first the army wasn't comfortable with this plan me, Luna, and Gaby agreed on but after some convincing ,from Luna of course, they reluctantly agreed.

Our parents forgave us and let us keep Luna. She can fly wherever she wants and we can fly with her, but we have to come back before dinner. They won't let Luna inside our houses. Probably worried she'll break our stuff but we don't mind. I introduced Luna to my cats and I think she made some new friends.

President Obama heard about all this and I get to meet him. He decided to put me and Gaby in charge of the dragons and we agreed. It was so cool.

I'll never forget the day me and Gaby met Luna and how we actually faced a Battle with the Red Death. Oh and Harvord went to jail for all the things he did. I couldn't believe that a girl who's a big fan of How To Train Your Dragon like me and girl who's not as big as a fan as I am like Gaby could actually do something like this. I guess there's more to Fangirls than meets the eye. I know I'm quoting Transformers. I'm glad I met Luna and I'm glad Gaby was with me through this. I could never have done it without her.

Well gotta go. I got Dragon Training to teach and Gaby and I gotta fly with Luna.

See ya soon.

Author's note: So that's the end of the story. Hope you liked it and if you don't too bad. Please review and if you don't I'll send Luna to your house. Muuuaaaahahahahahaha!


End file.
